1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cabinet assembly, and more particularly to a cabinet assembly that is moveable, is convenient for users to take objects from or put the objects in the cabinet assembly and is able to be reused. The users can decide how many cabinets they want to use according to available space.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 14, a conventional cabinet (30) has an open front, a rear and an inner space. The open front may comprise a door (32), a window or the like to close the open front. The inner space has a board (31). The board (31) allows users to put books or other objects on the board (31) in the inner space.
When the books (21) are put on the board (31) close to the rear, the board (31) near the open front still has almost a half space being available. Thus, the users can put another books (22) on the board (31) in the half space. However, the outer row of books (22) shelters the inner row of books (21), and the users cannot see titles of the books (21), so users are difficult to find a book they want. Moreover, when the users want to take the books (21) from the cabinet (30), they have to remove the outer row of books (22) and then take the books (21). Therefore, it is inconvenient for the users and is time-consuming.
Furthermore, if the books or objects are arranged disorderly in the conventional cabinet (30), the appearance of the cabinet (30) with the disorder books or objects is mess when the cabinet (30) does not have a door (32) or has a see-through window or door (32).
Additionally, if the users live in a city, they usually live in a limited space, such as an apartment or the like. Therefore, how to completely use the space and to make the space cozy without stress is important to the users. However, the conventional cabinet (30) has a fixed size, so the conventional cabinet (30) and cannot fit with spatial designs for different rooms or apartments. For example, a traditional wooden cabinet has an unchangeable size, so the traditional wooden cabinet and an available space cannot match exactly. Accordingly, a specific cabinet will be produced for a specific available space, but the users have to spend much time, a lot of money for the specific cabinet. Moreover, the wooden cabinet is heavy and is hardly disassembled. Once the wooden cabinet is submerged in flood, it has to be thrown away, so it wastes wooden source.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a cabinet assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned.